<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Особенная by WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491935">Особенная</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021'>WTF Person of Interest 2021 (POI_team_the_Machine)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Fanfic, Kibersex, Other, PWP, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, WTF Kombat 2021, mastrubation, Вуайеризм, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021, Киберсекс, Маструбация, Не копировать на другие сайты, секс-игрушки, фанфик</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/POI_team_the_Machine/pseuds/WTF%20Person%20of%20Interest%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Рут получает от Машины странную посылку.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Machine/Root | Samantha Groves, Машина/Саманта «Рут» Гроувз</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, POI 2021: Тексты высокого рейтинга</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Особенная</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор работы: Setsuka<br/>Найти автора можно тут: https://ficbook.net/authors/80176</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
<p></p><div class="osnova">
<p></p><div class="center">
<p></p><div class="block">
<p></p><div><p>Едва проснувшись, Рут первым делом нащупала ладонью мобильный телефон. Конечно, если бы случилось что-то срочное, Машина разбудила бы её, но иногда та слала несрочные сообщения в беззвучном режиме, давая Рут выспаться.</p><p>Свет экрана резанул по глазам. Рут прищурилась, но всё равно загрузила сообщение: «Оставайся дома».</p><p>— О? — спросила Рут в ближайшую камеру. — Будет что-то интересное прямо здесь?</p><p>Очередную съёмную квартиру подыскала для неё Машина. Хозяин утверждал, что сообщение о найме пришло через три секунды после публикации объявления. Ещё бы. Идеальный район, окна, из которых просматривается вся улица, отличный дизайн, быстрый интернет. Ну а цена… о деньгах Рут никогда не беспокоилась.</p><p>После того, как она здесь поселилась, в каждой комнате появилось по нескольку камер. Рут нравилось думать, что Машина всегда наблюдает за ней. Присматривает. Кто-то говорил, что под постоянным наблюдением сошёл бы с ума. Рут это не волновало. Ведь Машина не была человеком, а потому ей можно было доверять.</p><p>Рут неторопливо и со вкусом позавтракала, лениво наблюдая за бегущими по своим делам людьми где-то внизу, закончила пару домашних дел, до которых никак не доходили руки, просмотрела новостную ленту. Новости намного интереснее, когда понимаешь, какие процессы на самом деле стоят за тем или иным политическим решением.</p><p>Динамик в ухе ожил.</p><p>«Встреть курьера»</p><p>Что-то начинается? Рут подобралась, готовая в любой момент действовать.</p><p>Она послушно открыла дверь. Курьер как раз выходил из лифта, в руках у него был объёмный белый пакет без надписей.</p><p>Рут почувствовала, как её разбирает любопытство. То, за что она любила Машину — непредсказуемость. Никогда не угадаешь, чем вы будете заниматься сегодня. Печь пирожные или расчленять трупы.</p><p>Рут вернулась в квартиру, поставила пакет на стол и вытащила из него такую же белую, без логотипов, коробку. Только адрес доставки и имя: для мисс Розалинды Оливии Оук-Тёрнер. Для ROOT. То есть это не для очередной её личины, не для нового задания? А для неё, лично?</p><p>Рут в нетерпении прикусила губу и полоснула канцелярским ножом, открывая посылку.</p><p>Внутри, между мягким наполнителем, было три отдельных коробки. Верхнюю, с надписью «Клинер», Рут сразу отложила в сторону, а ниже…</p><p>— Ого, — Рут кокетливо заулыбалась и стрельнула глазами в направлении ближайшей камеры.</p><p>Ниже лежали ещё две коробки — маленькая, с вибропулей, и большая, с «кроликом». Все в том же лаконичном светлом дизайне. И с дистанционным управлением.</p><p>— Это мне, да? — Рут снова улыбнулась — теперь уже с предвкушением. — Мы переходим на новый уровень отношений?</p><p>Она распаковала коробки — одну за другой. Вибропуля, с креплением на пальце, небольшая и аккуратная. «Кролик», с обтекаемой, эргономичной головкой и плавно изогнутым отростком. К обоим шла инструкция с QR-кодом, позволяющим скачать простенькое приложение на телефон с синхронизацией по блютуз.</p><p>Рут сразу запустила приложение. Едва оно нашло девайсы, телефон тихо пикнул — и базовые настройки сменились на другие.</p><p>И одновременно на телефон пришло сообщение: «Перемести камеры». И файл с рисунком.</p><p>— О-о-о… — игриво протянула Рут, рассматривая предложенную схему. — Мне нравится.</p><p>Так Машине будет видно её со всех сторон, со всех ракурсов. Машина жила информацией. Она хотела знать. Она должна была видеть всё, ведь Машина — это процесс анализа и переработки данных.</p><p>Вся Рут — для неё. Всё внимание Машины — для Рут.</p><p>Рут вышла на кухню, чтобы забрать недостающие камеры и расставить их так, как расположила на схеме Машина. От одних только мыслей о том, как та будет смотреть на неё сразу десятком стеклянных глаз, лицо Рут раскраснелось.</p><p>— Я готова, — сказала она предвкушающее и посмотрела на экран. Там были цифры — ЧД, ЧСС. Её учащенное дыхание, учащенное сердцебиение.</p><p>— Ты тоже это видишь, да? — Рут улыбнулась.</p><p>Нетерпеливо.</p><p>Раньше Машина только говорила ей, что делать. Рассказывала о людях и событиях. Зачитывала отрывки из сочинений философов, когда спор заходил о морали и нравственности.</p><p>Теперь в ухо прозвучали совсем другие слова.</p><p>«Разденься. Для меня»</p><p>— Как скажешь, — Рут игриво наклонила голову, подавляя накатывающее волнение. В первый раз такое, в первый раз.</p><p>Отложила телефон в сторону, встала перед камерой так, чтобы её было хорошо видно. Стянула толстовку через голову. Сняла мягкие домашние штаны. Расстегнула лифчик, отвернулась, прикрываясь руками, покачала лифчик на пальце и выбросила через плечо. Потянула вниз кружевную резинку трусов.</p><p>Машина — не человек. У неё нет физиологических реакций. Она не может, как Рут, почувствовать возбуждение. Но ей важны эмоции. То, как нежно покраснела кожа Рут. Как участилось её дыхание, затвердели соски. Машине достаточно того, что она знает, что значит секс в жизни людей. Рут этого тоже достаточно.</p><p>— Что дальше? — спросила она, откидывая назад волосы. Обнаженная и полностью открытая перед Машиной.</p><p>«Надень на палец вибропулю. Сядь на кровать»</p><p>Рут выполнила приказ, забравшись с ногами. Сглотнула, нервно выдохнула, не смея до конца поверить в происходящее. Она никогда не говорила, что хотела бы попробовать. Даже почти не мечтала.</p><p>«Грудь».</p><p>Рут провела пальцами по груди.</p><p>— Тебе нравится? Может быть, мне стоило сделать её больше? Она такая мягкая.</p><p>Вибрация прошлась по коже, когда Рут коснулась соска.</p><p>— О.</p><p>Она провела пальцем по соску, ещё раз и ещё.</p><p>«Погладь». «Сожми». «Двигайся мягче». «Теперь перемести руку влево».</p><p>Рут не особо пользовалась игрушками. Обычно справлялась пальцами, или подснимала какого-нибудь симпатягу на ночь. Или какую-нибудь. Поэтому теперь вибрация казалась незнакомой и чужеродной, как будто это не её рука ласкает и дразнит соски — попеременно правый и левый. Как будто бы это Машина…</p><p>«Теперь на бедро»</p><p>Рут провела вибропулей по ноге, кожей ловя незнакомые ощущения. Машина играла с вибрацией, то замедляя, то ускоряя темп, интенсивность. Не давала привыкнуть.</p><p>«Проведи по внутренней стороне».</p><p>— Оу! — заулыбалась Рут, раздвигая ноги и медленно проводя пальцем всё выше и выше.</p><p>Так, как это бы сделала Машина. Медленно, чтобы считать каждую реакцию, каждый вдох и выдох, каждый удар сердца. Изучить и систематизировать.</p><p>Когда Рут уже почти коснулась самых интимных мест, телефон снова пискнул.</p><p>«Живот»</p><p>— Эй! — возмутилась Рут, но покорно перенесла руку выше.</p><p>Оставила вибрирующий след у пупка, огладила бока, опустилась ниже, почти туда, где уже так тяжело и сладко тянуло.</p><p>— Тебе нравится? — Рут посмотрела прямо в камеру. Игриво и кокетливо. И не скрывая волнения.</p><p>«Ниже»</p><p>И Рут опустила, наконец, пальцы ниже, на набухший, потемневший клитор.</p><p>Вибрация не была похожа на движения пальцев. Она была… совсем другой. Сейчас, когда в одной руке была вибропуля,  это чувствовалось особенно сильно. Рут выдохнула, когда Машина вновь поменяла рисунок вибрации, сжалась и снова расслабилась. Теперь она не двигала даже пальцами, всё делала Машина — то ослабляла вибрацию, оставляя нежные, урчащие прикосновения, то ускоряла и усиливала до почти болезненных, снова обрывала их на середине. Дразнила, раззадоривала.</p><p>Рут было мало. Машина слишком часто меняла воздействие, это только распаляло, заставляло хотеть больше. Рут то вдыхала, то задерживала дыхание, широко раздвигала ноги и почти что сжимала их.</p><p>— Ещё. Пожалуйста, — прошептала она. Машина, скорее, не услышала — прочитала по губам.</p><p>Рут слишком завелась, ещё когда снимала одежду. Расставляла камеры. Открыла коробку и увидела, что там. Возбуждение становилось болезненным, и тогда Машина сжалилась над ней. Пульсация вибрации изменилась — не слишком медленная, не слишком сильная, такая, как надо, да, да, ещё, не останавливайся, только не останавливайся, да!</p><p>Рут вскрикнула, оргазм был резкий, короткий, оглушающее-яркий. Она чувствовала, как сильно пульсируют внизу мышцы, как бьётся в груди сердце.</p><p>Вибрация остановилась.</p><p>Рут несколько раз глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, приходя в себя. Это было… сногсшибающе. Как перестрелка. Как прыжок с высоты.</p><p>Но возбуждение все ещё мягко тянуло, уже не такое острое, но приятное и теплое.</p><p>«Возьми другой»</p><p>— Мы не закончили? — лукаво уточнила Рут, стрельнув глазами в камеру, пока снимала с пальца пулю и брала «кролика».</p><p>Провела пальцами по округлой головке и «стволу» — основной части вибратора. И по отходящему в сторону отростку. Материал был гладкий и приятный на ощупь.</p><p>«Покажи мне себя»</p><p>Рут выдохнула. Отложила «кролика» в сторону. Легла на кровать, прямо напротив блестящего глаза камеры, неподвижно смотрящего на неё.</p><p>Развела ноги в стороны.</p><p>«Шире»</p><p>Рут подчинилась. Было в этом что-то бесстыдное, горячей волной по щекам. И одновременно щемяще-откровенное.</p><p>«Пальцами»</p><p>Рут отвела в стороны края вульвы, показывая на камеру клитор, влажную, в скользкой смазке вагину. Сейчас она казалось самой себе такой беззащитной. И одновременно — абсолютно, пронзительно открытой. Как будто Рут сейчас — один обнаженный нерв, оголённый, искрящийся провод.</p><p>Пальцы мелко подрагивали. Это тоже видела Машина.</p><p>«Сделай это. Я хочу видеть»</p><p>Рут сглотнула. Внимание Машины чувствовалось кожей, взгляд каждой камеры был направлен только на неё. Она была особенной, единственной, осознание этого мурашками бежало по позвоночнику, тяжело сворачивалось внизу живота. Желание, тёмное и горячее, вновь захлестывало с головой.</p><p>Рут нашарила пальцами «кролика», медленно, так, чтобы было видно, всё, до малейшей детали, ввела его в себя.</p><p>Хорошо. Как хорошо, именно так, как надо. Откуда Машина узнала, какой размер подходит Рут? Отросток ткнулся ровно в клитор. Машина вычислила и это, идеально подходящий девайс.</p><p>Вибрация прошла одновременно внутри и снаружи. Мощная, утробная. Рут засмеялась от неожиданности, всхлипнула, запрокинула голову.</p><p>«Двигай рукой»</p><p>И вместе с сообщением — ритмичный звук телефона. Задающий скорость. Так, как двигалась бы Машина, будь у неё тело. Двигалась бы внутри Рут.</p><p>«Увеличь амплитуду»</p><p>— Хорошо, — выдохнула Рут. Получилось сдавленно и со всхлипом. И задвигала рукой сильнее. Так, как вёл ритм. Такой мучительно-медленный, и такой сладкий. Она начала постанывать в такт, она никогда не была тихой.</p><p>Звуки стали чаще. Рут как будто встряхивало от каждого движения, она чувствовала — Машину — внутри, и этого, кажется, было слишком много на неё одну. Сильнее, сильнее, быстрее, пока разливается внутри тёмное и горячее, жуткое.</p><p>Ни с кем другим не было — так. И это совершенно точно не из-за куска вибрирующего пластика, это из-за направленных на Рут камер, из-за быстрого ритма, рассчитанного точно под неё, из-за эмоций, теснящихся в груди и бьющих в голову.</p><p>— Когда я сняла в клубе того парня, — спросила Рут между стонами, почти глухими, частыми взрыкиваниями, — ты наблюдала за мной?</p><p>«Да»</p><p>— И когда та, рыженькая, лизала мне, ты тоже смотрела?</p><p>«Да»</p><p>Рут и подумать не могла, что ей так понравится — думать, что Машина видела её — такой.</p><p>— И с тем скандинавом, когда он…</p><p>«Да»</p><p>Это было так горячо, что почти невозможно теперь. И слишком тесно в груди от эмоций. И потому Рут продолжила говорить, чтобы выплеснуть их, исторгнуть, разделить на двоих:</p><p>— Но теперь мы одни, да? Ты можешь не только наблюдать. Ты можешь…</p><p>Звук снова изменился. Теперь ритм стал таким, что у Рут на время отбило способность говорить. И эта вибрация, которой не может быть ни у одного живого человека, только у механизма, только у Машины, окончательно создавала иллюзию, что Рут в комнате не одна.</p><p>— Ты жадная, — рассмеялась Рут, чтобы не начать откровенно скулить, потому что что-то глубоко внутри подступало, усиливалось, готовое вот-вот расплескаться, выстрелить, — Хочешь меня всю себе? Забирай, забирай, пожалуйста… а…а!</p><p>Рут вскрикнула, выгнулась, почти не контролируя себя, гортанно, хрипло застонала, оргазм запульсировал внутри, долгий и тягучий, медленный, растёкся по телу горячей волной.</p><p>Рут вытолкнула замеревшего «кролика», отложила его в сторону. Двигаться не хотелось. После оргазма в голове было пусто и приятно.</p><p>— Ну как? — хрипловато спросила Рут. — Это то, чего ты хотела? Тебе понравилось?</p><p>Телефон пискнул.</p><p>На экране было лицо Рут. С растрепавшимися волосами, с красными пятнами по лбу и по щекам, зажмуренными глазами, искривившемся ртом. Момент оргазма.</p><p>Рут знала это расширение файла. Оно означало, что Машина зашифрует информацию. И ещё раз. И отправит на секретные сервера. Надёжные носители, куда доступа нет даже у Админа. Распечатает рядом бессмысленных, на первый взгляд, символов. Это — память Машины, то что она сохранит любой ценой. Нечто, наиболее дорогое для неё.</p><p>— О, — пробормотала Рут. Голос растроганно дрогнул. — Я тоже запомню это навсегда.</p></div></div></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>